This invention relates in general to a chair and, in particular, to a beach chair that incorporates various expedients for storing, reclining and transporting from location to location.
It is customary when a family or even an individual spends a day at the beach that a variety of items such as towels, suntanning lotions, sunscreens, insect repellants, sunburn lotions, ointments and blankets must be carried along in order to satisfy various needs. When a beach chair is carried in addition to the above-cited items, it is clear that the task is burdensome especially if the individual or family is accompanied by small children who are constantly under surveillance.
The present invention has been designed to overcome the shortcomings of the prior beach chair art. This is attained by various expedients which are incorporated into the chair of this invention for allowing its facile transport and for storing the plurality of items in discrete pockets.
The chair of this invention is also equipped with a self contained spreadable unit that serves as a blanket for lying upon sand or similar type soil.